<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recommencer est parfois mieux.... by Little_wolf3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591965">Recommencer est parfois mieux....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_wolf3/pseuds/Little_wolf3'>Little_wolf3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, a vie!, c'était un coup de tête et je sens que je vais le regretter...., pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_wolf3/pseuds/Little_wolf3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope a perdu la mémoire lorsqu'elle est enfin sortie du subconscient de Josie qui se sent plus que coupable et se morfond de voir que sa meilleure amie ne la reconnait que sous les traits d'une inconnue. </p>
<p>Mais finalement ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recommencer est parfois mieux....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ceci est une note de l'auteur vous demandant de ne pas lire le texte qui suit pour les raisons suivantes. <br/>- Il est très nul<br/>- Mon orthographe s'est pas améliorée<br/>- Cette histoire ne veut rien dire<br/>- Vous avez certainement mieux à faire....chercher bien<br/>- ......</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Elle à tout oublié » </p>
<p>La voix murmure dans un éternel chagrin et une culpabilité sans fin. </p>
<p>« Elle….. » tente une voix qui essaye de la rassurer. </p>
<p>« Non Lizzie! Elle à tout oublié! Sa vie, ses parents, leurs morts, ses amis! ! ! » la jeune fille persiste et laisse les larmes couler et ruiner son sourire habituel. </p>
<p>Sa jumelle n’a rien à dire. </p>
<p>Oui, elle avait raison. </p>
<p>Hope s’était réveillée. </p>
<p>Réveillée après deux mois de coma….</p>
<p>Réveillée sans aucune mémoire….</p>
<p>Réveillé dans un endroit qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas et avec des gens qu’elle ne reconnaissait plus! </p>
<p>Josie se sentait tellement coupable et comme sur le point de mourir de l’intérieur. </p>
<p>Voir sa meilleure amie, qui à été pour longtemps son crush, courir loin d’elle, effrayée. </p>
<p>Son coeur s’est juste brisé en miles morceaux trop fins pour être recollés ensemble. </p>
<p>Et Lizzie ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. </p>
<p>Elle à essayer de la conforter mais sa soeur avait quand même raison. </p>
<p>Elle était coupable…….et rien ne pouvait changer ça. </p>
<p>Finalement, Alaric à réunit suffisamment de preuves pour faire en sorte que Hope reste dans l’école mais ce n’est réellement plus comme avant. </p>
<p>Hope est renfermée sur elle même et ne fait confiance à personne…..encore moins qu’avant. </p>
<p>Elle n’a plus aucune peine quand il s’agit des autres et à refusé d’aider les jumelles pour essayer de réveiller Landon. </p>
<p>Ça n’aide pas Josie à se sentir moins coupable. </p>
<p>Pourtant elle à essayé de se sentir mieux….un peu mieux. </p>
<p>Mais ça n'a jamais vraiment duré et, a chaque fois qu'elle voyait la tribride dans les couloirs, la peine revenait et une voix dans sa tête lui criait que c'était sa faute.</p>
<p>Sa faute si Hope ne savait plus qui elle était ni les étudiants autour....</p>
<p>Sa faute pour tout....</p>
<p>Tout.....</p>
<p>Et puis c’est arrivé. </p>
<p>Hope était devant la bibliothèque et avait demandé à tout le monde de la quitter et la laisser seule avec Josie dans le fond qui ne s’attendait à rien. </p>
<p>« Hey…. » Hope commence. </p>
<p>« Hey » Josie bute sur son mot. Seul et unique mot. Ne s’attendant même pas à ce que Hope lui parle après ce qu’elle lui a fait. </p>
<p>« Je voulais te demander quelque chose….. » la tribride s’avance prudemment. </p>
<p>« Heu oui évidement…. » josie continue de tomber sur ses mots un peu super stressée. « mais tu sais qui je suis non ? » elle demande, se disant que peut-être elle ne savait pas à qui elle parlait. </p>
<p>« Oui évidement, tu es la fille qui m’a piégé dans son esprit ! » Hope résume, n’aidant pas du tout Josie à se sentir mieux. </p>
<p>« Bon résumé….. » Josie approuve en riant nerveusement cachant son infinie tristesse. </p>
<p>« Mais……je n’ai jamais su pourquoi ni comment je me suis retrouvé dans ta tête ! » Hope demande. </p>
<p>Josie s’éffondre. </p>
<p>« Oh pour ça tu peux demander à…. » Josie commence en tentant de s’évader dans un dernier élan. Rester ici n'est pas vraiment bon pour elle. </p>
<p>Une sorte d'angoisse monte dans ses veines et la fait doucement commencer à paniquer.</p>
<p>« NON! » Hope la stoppe et la remet dans son siège en tirant sur la prise qu'elle à sur le poignet de la jeune femme. « Je veux l’entendre de toi! » Hope explique assez durement en resserrant sa prise. « Pourquoi - je - suis - rentrée - dans - ta - tête ? » elle demande encore une fois. </p>
<p>Josie prend son courage à deux mains et commence une sorte de confession. Se rappeler ce qu'elle à fait est encore moins bon pour elle.  </p>
<p>« Suite à mon magnifique exposition à la magie noire et ai commencé à faire, disons, des bêtises pas vraiment réparable. Et alors que tout le monde voulait juste me tuer tu t’es décidée à rentrer dans ma tête et m’aider à sortir de là et remettre tout à la normal! » Josie termine rapidement et veut juste sortir de cette pièce. </p>
<p>« Non….ça n’explique pas pourquoi….. » Hope rappelle. </p>
<p>Josie soupire de désespoir. </p>
<p>« Je n’en ai aucune idée…..j’ai faillis te tuer……et tu as toujours décidé de me sauver! » Josie confirme qu’elle n’en à aucune idée et commence à sortir avant que Hope pose sa main sur son poignet et la retient encore un peu. </p>
<p>« QUOI encore ?! » Josie demande à bout de nerfs, criant presque sur la jeune femme l’air un peu étonnée. </p>
<p>Hope ne dit plus rien et la laisse aller, elle est n peu surprise de voir comment Josie s'énerve alors qu'elle veut juste comprendre. </p>
<p>Josie part en courant dans sa chambre pour pleurer. </p>
<p>La semaine suivante, le même phénomène se répète. </p>
<p>Hope l’enferme presque dans sa propre chambre. </p>
<p>Le seul endroit où elle sait que Josie ne pourra s'enfuir autre part. </p>
<p>« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ? » elle lui demande comme si Hope allait la tuer et lui demandait sa dernière volonté. </p>
<p>La tribride en est un peu vexée d’ailleurs. </p>
<p>« Trouve ça ridicule ou non…. Je déteste Landon….sincèrement je peux même pas imaginer comment j’ai pu un jour sortir avec lui…..et…..je voulais aussi te poser des questions….. » Hope demande comme une enfant battue. </p>
<p>Josie soupire et fuit Hope du regard. </p>
<p>« Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à quelqu’un d’autre ? » elle lui demande en la rejetant. </p>
<p>Ça lui fait mal de demander à Hope, sa meilleure amie, de sortir de sa chambre. </p>
<p>La tribride s’avance et se met à genoux devant Josie pour que leurs regards se croisent. </p>
<p>« J’ai pas confiance en les autres racontent…. » elle explique. </p>
<p>Josie est confuse. </p>
<p>« D’après tout ce qu’on à pu me raconter sur mon ancienne vie…..tu as toujours été là quelque part….j’ai toujours fait quelque chose qui t’incluait d’une manière ou d’une autre…..je l’ai toujours fait…pour toi….. » Hope explique en caressant délicatement les doigts fins de Josie qui sent les larmes continuer de couler. </p>
<p>« C’est faux……..soit c’était moi….soit c’était Landon…. » Josie riposte. </p>
<p>Hope néglige de la tête. </p>
<p>« Non……il y a eu cette fois ou je devais choisir entre toi et lui…..je t’ai choisit toi non ? » Hope demande un peu incertaine. Ce qui est assez amusant. </p>
<p>Josie sourit bêtement puis se reprend et réplique. </p>
<p>« Il à sus se débrouiller non ? » elle demande.</p>
<p>Hope sourit bêtement mais du manière extrêmement magnifique et mignonne. </p>
<p>Oh dear….</p>
<p>« Josie……. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » elle demande en se léchant les lèvres. </p>
<p>Josie hoche de la tête sans même avoir écouter ou enregistré la question, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. </p>
<p>« Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ? » Hope demande, en regardant idiotement leurs doigts jouant.</p>
<p>Josie n’enregistre toujours pas la question même si elle à entendu le mot embrasser. Vaguement. </p>
<p>Elle hoche la tête. </p>
<p>Elle comprend seulement ce qu’était la phrase quand elle voit Hope s’approcher d’elle et attacher leurs lèvres ensemble dans un des baisés les plus délicats que Josie n’ai jamais eu. </p>
<p>Hein ?</p>
<p>Josie la repousse. </p>
<p>« T’es bourrée ? » elle demande. </p>
<p>« Non bordel je t’aime idiote ! » Hope répond vraiment vexée cette fois ci. </p>
<p>« Tu m’aime mais tu me traite d’idiote ? » Josie continue, heureuse de sentir quelque chose qu’elle n’a plus sentit trop depuis longtemps. </p>
<p>L'amusement et un sourire sur les lèvres. </p>
<p>Hope l’a toujours un peu fait rire, à sa manière. </p>
<p>« Non mais sérieusement Jo! » Hope reprend son air sérieux et Josie sait que ça va beaucoup parler maintenant. </p>
<p>Hope repasse sa langue sur sa bouche et se rapproche de Josie pour épingler leurs lèvres à nouveaux. </p>
<p>Les pressant l’une contre l’autre aussi doucement et passionnément que la première fois. </p>
<p>Josie fond mais se sent comme si c’était un rêve. </p>
<p>Un rêve magnifique dans lequel elle embrasse la fille de ses rêves.....</p>
<p>Elle la repousse à nouveaux. </p>
<p>Sentant des lèvres sur les siennes encore semi-présente. </p>
<p>Bordel pourquoi rompre un tel baisé JOSIE !? </p>
<p>« Je…..tu….co- » elle tente de formuler pour expliquer son geste. </p>
<p>Pour Hope et peut-être aussi elle même....</p>
<p>Ok plus pour elle même! </p>
<p>« J’ai retrouvé la mémoire Jo…. » Hope lui annonce doucement en restant près du front de la jeune femme un peu essoufflée. </p>
<p>« Quoi ? » Josie demande complètement perdue, les yeux écarquillés comme si ont venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné au loto. </p>
<p>L’autre sorcière s’approche d’elle et la prend dans ses bras comme si elle n’avait juste rien dit. </p>
<p>« Bordel Josie ça m’a manqué….. » Hope continue de soupirer et d’enfoncer sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Josie. </p>
<p>« Hope tu…. » Josie continue même si elle ne veut honnêtement pas que cette position change. C'est trop confortable. </p>
<p>« J’ai demandé à ta soeur qu’est-ce que c’était notre relation et quand elle m’a brièvement expliqué j’ai compris combien ça te faisait mal de me voir te regarder comme une simple inconnue dans la rue…..alors j’ai chercher et trouver un moyen de retrouver la mémoire…..Lizzie m’a aidé….à condition que je ne t’embrasse pas…. » Hope dit en rigolant avec ses yeux qui brillent comme des soleils. </p>
<p>« Mais tu l’as fait…. » Josie commente assez contente, ne réalisant même pas ce baisé qui reste pour elle une sorte de rêve. </p>
<p>« Mais ça elle ne le sait pas…. » Hope répond avec ses yeux de biche innocent et malicieux en même temps. </p>
<p>Josie sourit mais se sent mal à l’intérieur. </p>
<p>Hope le remarque et culpabilise encore un peu. </p>
<p>Elle oblige Josie à se coucher et grimpe sur Josie pour s’en faire un cousin géant. </p>
<p>« Heuuu ? » Josie demande, ne voyant pas vraiment si c’est une technique de combat destinée à la mettre K.O ou si Hope est juste en train de se battre avec les draps. </p>
<p>« Rester coincer dans ta tête ne veut pas dire que je peux te faire des câlins….et comme je l’ai dit….. » Hope tourne la tête pour regarder Josie dans les yeux (une fois qu'elle à gagné le combat contre les draps)  « …..tu m’as beaucoup manqué…. » avec de la sincérité plus qu’il n’en faut. </p>
<p>Josie se penche et capture à nouveau les lèvres de Hope dans un baisé remplit de plaisir et d’amour….pour une fois réciproque et définitivement réel!</p>
<p>Au même moment.... </p>
<p>Lizzie ouvre la porte pour voir Hope jouer avec sa langue dans la bouche de sa soeur. </p>
<p>Elle se saisit d’un coussin et chasse Hope hors de la pièce en l'injuriant alors qu'elle vole encore des petits baisés au passage comme pour défier Lizzie. </p>
<p>Ah…..c’est vrai que ça fait du bien de rire un bon coup et de voir que tout est (pratiquement) revenu à la normale. </p>
<p>Et Josie ne saurait pas si elle aurait eu ce qu'elle vient d'avoir si tout était redevenu complètement normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>......no comment......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>